


Bad Romance

by captainbr1ck



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ex Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Nothing TOO spicy, Princess Prom, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Unresolved Sexual Tension, adora is just sensitive, catra is a disaster angsty gay, catradora, hints of scorptra, jealous adora, throwback to season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbr1ck/pseuds/captainbr1ck
Summary: Stuck in the grey area between lovers and enemies, Catra thinks back to all the moments she had shared with Adora. Adora, on the other hand, tries to distinguish the division between responsibility and love.-or the AU where Catra and Adora are exes and have some spicy tension on the battlefield. Catradora moments but with a slight twist.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes their encounter in Salineas + Princess Prom

Ever since Adora had deserted the Horde, Catra couldn’t help but wonder where her relationship with the blonde stood. What was once a spiralling romance between the two was now floating in that grey area that stood between the lovers they once were and well—

_ Enemies _

  
  


Standing directly before their formerly shared bunk, Catra stared quietly at what had been a drawing of her and Adora on the wall, now etched with claw marks of what she knew to be her doing. Despite the utter hatred that twisted in her gut at the thought of the blonde’s disappearance, Hordak’s second-in-command couldn’t help but relish the feelings that they both shared during their time together inside and  _ outside  _ of the Fright Zone.

  
  
  


_ “Wow, the tiara actually gets stupider the more I look at it” _

_ Adora bit back a startled yelp as her feline friend leaped onto the hilt of her sword whilst she lazily rested her hands on that of her forearm, a lazy smirk plastered all over her face. _

_ “Catra, how did you find me? _

_ Electric lurched through her form then, even She-ra’s physique unable to withstand the current. Nonetheless, the warrior persisted as she took aim at the runestone that guarded Salineas.  _

_ “Did you think it’d be that easy to escape the Horde?” Catra taunted, peering closer to Adora’s face as she spoke. “To leave me?” _

_ Adora’s eyes widened, those blue irises staring back at Catra in mild shock, not sure how to respond. _

_ “I mean, I always knew you were dumb, but come on,” Catra pressed, moving to poke at Adora—no She-ra’s forehead.  _

_ “What’s your plan, insult me until I decide to rejoin the Horde?” _

_ “I don’t think Shadow Weaver’s planning to give you much of a choice, but yeah, something like that” _

_ As the catgirl had stretched out her arm to claw at her, Adora had blocked on instinct, throwing her off guard as her attention spanned between her sword and Catra who had swiftly dismounted off of her and onto the ground beneath them.  _

_ Wincing in pain as electric returned to bite her even harder this time, Adora grit her teeth in exasperation, watching as Catra began to saunter around her frozen form.  _

_ “Check it out! Looks like with you gone, I got your promotion,” the Force Captain teased.  _

_ “Congratulations,” Adora attempted to say dismissively, only to see Catra’s features contort in annoyance.  _

_ “It seems like only yesterday this was the thing you wanted most in the world,” Catra said, circling around Adora as the mighty She-ra tried to desperately focus on her task, unable to despite her efforts. “And now you’re—” _

You’re here playing hero. Saving Etheria and all that. You left me for what, a bunch of princesses?  _ She thought, biting back the urge to let out her anger at what Adora had left behind. She stared at the blonde, secretly hoping that maybe, she’d want to come back. _

_ “Come on Adora, hasn’t this all gone on long enough?” she groaned, desperately hiding the fact that she had been desperate to bring the blonde back, whether she was on Shadow Weaver’s orders or not.  _

_ Adora’s eyes furrowed before softening, the lump in her throat growing larger with each word she could hear. Leaving Catra wasn’t easy, no, it was nearly traumatic. It nearly destroyed her, the thought of waking up to soft cushions in a brightly lit room, only to realize that she had left the girl she loved the most behind. She knew she wanted Catra, yet if it was for the good of Etheria . . . _

_ “I told you before, Catra. I’m not going b—” _

_ Words were muffled the moment she felt Catra’s lips on her own, soft and gentle. Adora’s mind went blank, clouded with what might have been a mixture of relief and confusion. Despite the height difference acquired from Adora’s new transformation, the feline managed to make it work nonetheless, moving to wrap her arms around the princess’ neck as they began to kiss fervently, not at all caring about the sword that had just been dropped. _

_ Soon enough, the kiss broke and Catra stared back at her dumbfounded, clearly embarrassed of what she had just done.  _

_ “Catra—” _

_ Suddenly hyper aware of the sword that lay beside the warrior’s armored boots, Catra moved to grab at it, only to be stopped by the sheer force that only She-ra seemed to possess. Adora had regained possession over the sword, only to be clawed at by Catra who looked more mad than someone who had literally just been kissed. The other girl didn’t really didn’t want to think about it. How she kissed She-ra, how she kissed Adora. It was all too much. _

_ Doubling back to deliver a blow towards the blonde’s stomach, Catra could only grin the moment she had She-ra’s jaw cupped in her palm.  _

_ “This is what you left me for? Dress-up games and a light show? _

_ Adora shifted in uneasiness, trying her best to spot Catra in her peripheral view. _

_ “And your new best friends are nowhere to be seen,” Catra found herself saying as she lowered herself, her mouth now leveled with Adora’s ear. “When did you get so weak?” _

That was all she remembered about that they before she was chucked away by none other than Mermista’s blast of sea water.

Catra felt a pang in her chest then, unknown feelings bubbling up in her system. That’s right. She remembered now.

She and Adora shared a kiss that day.

* * *

Moving to sit on what had been Adora’s bottom bunk, she could only sigh as old memories began to fill her head in, each more painful than the last.

_ “You sure she’s going to be here, Wildcat? I mean, sure, she might be a princess now and all but isn’t She-ra busy?” _

_ Catra scoffed at her companion for her senseless comment, rolling her eyes at the possibility that Adora might not even be at the event.  _

_ “Relax, Scorpia. I’m telling you, the girl’s bound to make a grand entrance, her blonde wavy hair framing her always perfect face flowing in the wind as she arrives with her princess lackies,” the feline joked, sauntering towards the main gate of the ballroom, arms secured to the scorpion-lady’s side. _

_ “You think her face is perfect?” _

_ The cat-girl’s ears turned beet red, only for her to flatten them over and say, “No, I don’t” _

_ She totally did. _

_ The two Horde soldiers continued their path towards the main doors, the flashing lights from inside the ballroom beginning to seep through the cracks. Despite her initial confidence from earlier on, Catra couldn’t help but swallow down her nervousness at what awaited her from behind those doors.  _

_ Surely, She-ra wouldn’t be all too thrilled to be seeing her during what claimed to be a night that lacked any form of violence. Letting out a sigh, she decided to pocket her hands in her suit, trying her best to ignore the unsettling feeling that pooled in her chest the moment Scorpia motioned to open the door. _

_ Then, she saw her.  _

_ Lounging by the balcony was Adora, free from what Catra perceived to be sparkles that radiated all forms of good. Familiarity coursed through her veins at the sight of her once-considered ally wearing a knee-length dress that showcased the blonde’s arms perfectly, her arms bare for anyone in the vicinity to see. It had been too late to mask the blush that crept onto her cheeks then, causing her to avert her gaze to Adora’s companion that night, a small girl who wore purple and someone she recognized to be one of the princesses Adora had ditched her for. Catra’s heterochromatic eyes bore onto the girl then back at Adora who seemed to be serious whilst engaging in the conversation.  _

_ What they were talking about, Catra didn’t want to find out. _

_ The Force Captain could only clench her jaw in mere annoyance, the sight of Adora with someone else clearly tugging at her heartstrings despite her efforts to appear calm and aloof. Before she knew it, she had clung to Scorpia’s arm impenetrably tighter, the anger that she felt reflecting off to what appeared to be a possessive hold. _

_ Just then, she had quickly averted her gaze the moment she noticed the blonde’s eyes fall on her.  _

_ Adora fell short mid sentence the moment her eyes adjusted to the spinning show of lights and effects, only to fall on what seemed to be her former friend—no ex girlfriend—cling to someone she assumed to be from the Horde as well. _

_ “—I,” Adora trailed off, eyebrows furrowed at what she was seeing.  _

_ Adora did not see the why attending Princess Prom was so important as she had been raised to value the mechanisms of battle over anything else after all. But through the constant reminder of both Glimmer and Bow, she found herself dragged into the mess in hopes of recruiting more princesses to join their newly formed Princess Alliance. So for Catra to suddenly show up left her emotions at an utter disarray.  _

_ Just days ago, they had kissed. And now, Catra was clinging for her life to some—some tall woman— _

_ “Isn’t that…,” she heard Glimmer begin before letting out a startled shriek, her eyes widening at the conclusion. “It’s Catra! A Horde soldier! What’s she doing here?” _

_ Adora tried her best to respond, fumbling around for an answer as to why the feline had decided to make a grand entrance at what she would normally consider to be a petty, unfavorable, and utterly grand event.  _

_ Seconds later, she found herself running towards where the two Force Captains were headed to. _

_ “Revered Hostess, you can’t let them in. They’re from the Horde” _

_ “Revered Hostess,” she heard Catra say whilst she desperately tried to fight back the feeling of relief at her old companion’s voice. “Princess Scorpia was invited as per the rules of this Ball” _

_ Adora’s stomach fluttered the moment Catra switched to what appeared to be a more sly stance, confidence radiating from her mere presence in addition to her words.  _

_ “Rules which I personally have the utmost respect for—” _

_ “You do not!” _

_ Adora stood in shunned silence as Princess Frosta berated her, going on to explain the etiquette that came with being in attendance of the Ball in question. _

  
  


_ After being tossed further from the throne, Adora sat on the cold marble floor as Catra approached them, her signature smirk plastered all over her face. _

_ “Really, Adora? We’re not breaking any rules. Didn’t you read the invite?” _

_ “I know you’re plotting something,” the blonde stuttered, suddenly unsure of how to reply. “From now to the second the ball ends, I’ll be watching” _

_ Catra raised an eyebrow at that, arms crossing at the princess’ words. Surely, that wasn’t a glint of jealousy in Adora’s eyes, was it? _

_ Feigning to make it seem as if Scorpia’s presence had just registered, Adora shot the tall woman an accusatory glance before settling back to Catra whose face remained amused despite her previous taunt. _

_ “Wherever the two of you go, I go” _

_ Catra’s grin only grew wider before she turned to look at Scorpia, a small smile on the other girl’s face at the situation at hand.  _

_ “Suit yourself,” she snarked, moving to go to a separate path from where Scorpia was not heading. “Have fun following us” _

_ Adora couldn’t believe it then, but despite her efforts to ignore the girl’s antics, she stared slack jawed the moment Catra had chosen to send a wink at her direction before subsequently disappearing in the sea of dresses that now crowded the dance floor, _

  
  


_ “Ugh,” Adora grumbled before moving to stand up. “Glimmer, you get Scorpia. I’ll take Catra” _

_ The pink-haired princess raised an eyebrow before dismissing it shortly after, making sure to take note of the determined look on Adora’s face then, unsure if it had been because of her determination to preserve the sanctity of the Princess Ball or for, well, other reasons. _

_ Reasons that included a certain rebellious feline. _

  
  


_ “Can’t catch up?” _

_ The blonde rolled her eyes at the suggestion. Surely, she was capable of ‘catching up’.  _

_ Adora sauntered after Catra, her newfound slowness causing her to wish she was in her She-ra form right then. After several embarrassing attempts to catch up to her furry friend, the blonde felt the sweat trickle down the side of her head in annoyance.  _

_ “You know, for Etheria’s mightiest warrior, you look awfully slow. I mean not to be mean, but is this what being spoiled in Brightmoon does to you, Adora?” _

_ She grit her teeth in exasperation, dodging what would be the last set of dancers before following the cat girl onto a balcony that overlooked the entire ballroom. _

  
  


_ “Princess prom...hour two..,” Adora heard a voice mumble. She was nonetheless shocked to see Princess Entrapta balanced on a rim whilst the girl continuously fumbled on whatever technological device she had with her, but what she didn’t like however was the way Catra seemed to be getting ready to pounce on the poor scientist, her enemy’s smirk rolling off her lips like candy. _

  
  
  


_ “—don’t touch her!” _

_ A yell erupted from Entrapta as the girl nearly tumbled off the glass structure before being single handedly caught by none other than Catra, much to Adora’s surprise.  _

_ “You’re right. This is a much better vantage point for my observations,” she heard the purple-haired girl say. “Hi Adora. Have you met my new assistant? She brought snacks” _

_ Adora eyed between Catra and Entrapta multiple times before finally settling on a confused expression.  _

_ “She stole my food, and then asked me to spy on people with her,” she heard Catra explain, trying her best to ignore the sultry tone that suddenly accompanied the feline’s voice. Adora could only clench her fists the moment Catra had hooked an arm around Entrapta’s neck before pulling her close to her side, “Is this what love feels like?” _

_ Adora didn’t understand why her stomach had churned then. Sure, she had her stomach ache multiple times before but never like this. Her vision grew cloudy at the sight of her former friend so close to her newly formed ally.  _

_ She moved to grab Entrapta by the wrist, pulling her away from Catra. While berating the princess on her cluelessness regarding the fact that she had been friendly with the enemy the Princess Alliance was against, Adora couldn’t help but feel uneasy when she realized that Catra was merely just inches away watching her every move. _

_ It didn’t help when the girl began to chuckle from where she stood. _

_ The blonde reaverted her attention back to Entrapta before continuing to talk some sense to the girl over hushed whispers, a part of her fearful of what Catra could possibly hear.  _

_ “—we should keep a better eye on her because she just walked away” _

_ Adora could only groan in frustration as she lightly shoved the princess to the side before speeding through a set of stairs to which she believed Catra had used to escape. _

_ Before she knew it, Adora stood by the edge of the dance floor, music booming on the speakers as Princess Frosta’s solemn voice echoing against the room’s walls. _

_ “It is time for the first dance of the ball” _

  
  


_ Shoved towards the center of the dance floor by several other attendees to the Princess Prom, Adora stared wide eyed in complexion as she watched people pair up to dance, now unsure as to how she would find Catra in yet another sea of dancers. _

_ Luckily for her, it was then did the feline show up in front of her. Catra bared a smirk before reaching out a hand, a common signal for someone wanting to dance. Adora could’ve sworn she made an annoyed face then, yet she couldn’t say the same for the butterflies in her stomach the moment Catra’s heterochromatic eyes met hers. _

_ Firmly clasping onto the brunette’s hand, Adora felt her cheeks warm up the moment they began to sway to the music’s beat. _

_ “I don’t know about you, but I am having a blast,” Catra teased. “Shame that you had to leave the Horde. Wouldn’t it have been nice to dance just like this? Us? Alone?” _

_ The blonde froze at her ex girlfriend’s words, her movements growing jittery with each second that passed, much to the other girl’s amusement. _

_ “Whatever it is you’re planning, it won’t work,” she managed to say. “I—Catra, we’re..over” _

_ If Adora hadn’t been too busy making sure she was taking the right steps, then she would’ve been able to watch Catra’s resolve crumble for even just one second at the words that just escaped the hero’s mouth. _

_ That’s it. They were over. _

  
  


_ The feline furiously forced herself back into her composure before snarkily retorting, “You sure?” _

  
  
  
  


_ They switched partners then, Adora now sharing a dance with Glimmer, Princess of Brightmoon. Catra didn’t even care who she was currently dancing with, all that was in her mind was the words Adora had just uttered to her and how long it would take before she was back to dancing with the girl. She didn’t like the fact that those words had physically hurt her, the pang in her chest hammering against her whole being with what could only be described as sadness.  _

_ She felt so incredibly sad that she had almost completely forgotten about Adora’s friend Bow, and how she had just received confirmation from Scorpia that their plan had worked. _

_ Before she knew it the song was over and she was now twirling into none other than Adora’s arms. Catra regained her prior confidence as she ignored the feeling that cascaded down her emotions.  _

_ She landed on Adora with a thud before smirking, a plan already forming in her head. “Maybe my plan won’t work…, but then again—” she heard herself say before sneakily maneuvering her hands and grip elsewhere on the blonde’s body, enjoying the slight flush that now rose on Adora’s cheeks. Catra mustered all the strength she could before motioning Adora into a dip, their faces only mere inches from each other, “—maybe it already has” _

_ Adora couldn’t help but swallow at the sight of Catra’s lips so close to hers. Her mind swarmed with thoughts from the last time they had kissed back in Salineas and how salty yet tantalizing the brunette had tasted due to the sea water that had probably accumulated through hours and days of traveling. Her gaze flickered up towards the feline’s eyes and back down to her lips, her blush spreading like wildfire with the way Catra’s mouth seemed to slightly part. If she moved just one inch then— _

_ “You doing good there, Princess?”  _

_ Catra had her signature grin plastered all over her face, the same grin Adora had always come to love. She felt something pool in her lower parts then, the way Catra seemed to look so evil yet all she wanted to do was kiss her.  _

Evil. 

That’s right, Catra was evil.

_ “Say, where’s your friend Bow?” _

_ It was almost as if reality had crashed all around her. The situation they were in, the the war, the Princess Alliance, the Horde, Etheria—She was She-ra, sworn protector of all that lived. That was who she was now, no, she wasn’t just Adora. She was She-ra. So whatever the ponytail-sporting blonde thought—thought about Catra, that had to be put away. There was a bigger picture to all of this. When it came to being She-ra, there had always been a bigger picture. The good of everyone was her priority and if Catra didn’t want to be part of that then… _

_ Adora found herself tackling Catra to the ground, the Force Captain’s back hitting the cold hard ground with a thud. This, however, seemed to only rouse the other girl further.  _

_ “What did you do to him?”  _

_ Catra laughed at the girl’s expense before muttering yet another retort. Truthfully, she had kind of hoped this moment didn’t have to come. Standing under the flashing lights with Adora in her arms? That was the dream. _

_ Now? _

_ There was business to take care of. _

_ She watched in amusement as the blonde began to argue with the hostess of the ball while all the while getting trapped under a fortress of ice shards.  _

_“_ _I_ _understand perfectly. In accordance with the rules set over the centuries, I hereby revoke your invitation. You are to leave my kingdom and never, ever—”_

_ A collective gasp of horror shook the crowd as an explosion shattered in the distance. That, to Catra, could only mean that the Horde’s plan had succeeded. Yet, she couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that things weren’t quite over. She proceeded towards where Adora was kept captive before hearing the blonde say, “—Catra, what did you do?” _

_ As she went on to defend her innocence and instead pin the blame on Scorpia and the others, Catra could only smirk at the annoyed expression on Adora’s face, for how could a girl look so mad yet so cute at the same time? _

  
  


_ “This isn’t a game,” Adora managed through gritted teeth, her anger towards the feline seething through the cracks of her resolve.  _

_ “It’s never been a game to me,” Catra found herself responding. “It has never been a game to me, Adora. You, me, us—it was never supposed to be this way. All this time, it was you and me, then came a shiny sword and two shiny friends. From then on, it was me, you, a sword, and these new friends of yours. Now? It’s just you, your sword, and your friends. Don’t you get it, Adora? You left me. So tell me..” _

_ Catra trailed off. Amidst the commotion all around them, she could only seem to hear the horrid pace to which her heart beated. She could only stare back at Adora whose eyes were now widened in surprise. She didn’t mean to say all of that aloud. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before Catra mustered the courage to say what had been on her mind all night long. _

_ “...was all this all just a game to you?”  _ Was I a game to you,  _ she wanted to ask, but stopped at the last second, fearing for what the blonde was going to say. _

  
  


_ “Catra, I—I—,” Adora faltered, unsure of what exactly she was going to say.  _

_ Truth is, she never wanted to be She-ra. Adora had been ecstatic at first, sure, she had a sword and all the friends she could ever want. Yet as the days drawled on, all she could seem to think about was Catra. _

_  
_ _ Catra _

_ It was always about Catra. _

_ Suddenly, being She-ra didn’t seem all too exciting anymore, for what was the use of being able to see all of the world when Catra wasn’t there to see it with her? What was the use of everything if instead of being beside her, she and the person she loved the most were on opposite sides of war?  _

_ She wondered then, what beauty was there in having to bite back her feelings whenever she’d face the feline on the battlefield. All of this because of a sword? _

  
  


_ It was then did the roof break down on itself, icy debris crashing onto the pillars that held the blonde captive.  _

_ Adora watched Catra’s expression shift into one of caution then to one of anger. _

_ “It was a simple question, Adora. A yes or no would have sufficed,” the feline pressed. “A simple no would have done the trick. But no, you just had to look at me like that. Like—” _

Like you still loved me.

_ “—like that. It’s always been like this, huh? You always seemed to enjoy seeing me all gummed up inside.” _

_ Catra retreated then, leaving Adora to run after her while dodging the falling debris that seemed to fall all over them. She followed the feline into a secluded hall, the third one they seemed to find themselves in that night. _

_ “Catra, wait!” Adora yelped as she caught up to the cat girl, the brunette’s wrist now gripped under her palm. She tugged the other girl to face her abruptly, causing the Force Captain to let out an annoyed grunt. _

_ “What do you want Adora?” _

_ Catra grew confused. One second, she had been facing Adora, those greyish irises staring down at her profusely, then the next she was pressed against what she thought to be a perfectly intact wall. Adora’s mouth was on hers, the kiss a mixture of sweetness and a hunger Catra couldn’t quite place. _

_ She stood there, motionless. Adora continued to kiss her, her palms positioning themselves on Catra’s button-up collar. It was then did the feline hear Adora sob with the realization that Catra wasn’t kissing her back. Her grip loosened then, her face coming face to face with her ex girlfriend.  _

_ “Catra, I—I—I didn’t mean to leave you, I—,” she sobbed, burying herself into the other girl’s shoulder, causing her to shudder. “It all happened so fast. I didn’t mean to, I swear. I’m sorry” _

  
  


She’s sorry

_ Adora’s words rang in her ears multiple times then before anything else the blonde continued to utter began registering in the feline’s mind. _

_ “Bow and Glimmer, they—” _

_ Catra shut her up with a kiss, the girl hooking her arms around Adora’s neck as she kissed her like her life depended on it. Adora responded feverishly, proceeding to grip Catra by her back and press her further against the wall, to their surprise, hadn’t been broken just yet. _

_ Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss. Adora could only let out a small groan the moment Catra’s tongue had slipped inside. Sure, the feline’s tongue was rough just like any other person from her species, yet, it was something Adora could never get used to and coincidentally love every single time. The kiss slowed, morphing from feisty to somehow more sentimental. The two settled for short, melodramatic pecks and lingering tugs before finally pulling away. _

_ The moment was perfect despite the circumstances that followed. Despite the falling debris and everything else, the moment was perfect. _

_ “Let’s go,” Catra mumbled, grabbing Adora by her wrist just like the latter had done moments prior. Together, they escaped towards the rooftop where they stood face to face. _

_ “Catra…,” Adora started. “What’s happening to us?” _

_ “I don’t know. I mean, I kinda just kidnapped both of your friends, didn’t I?” _

_ “That’s true. You have to give them back,” Adora replied somewhat sternly. For a second there, Catra feared almost as if the blonde had returned back to her former noble self, only to be cut off by Adora’s laughter. _

_ “I mean—of course you’re going to give them back,” she insisted, despite Catra’s huff of annoyance. “You’re not a bad person, Catra” _

  
  
  


_ “I will,” Catra retorted after a few moments of reluctance. “Eventually” _

_ Adora shot her a questioning look. _

_ “Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll give Sparkles and Crop-top back. I’ll still have to bring them back to the Horde, though. Shadow Weaver...she wouldn’t want me coming back empty handed” _

_ A saddened expression washed over Adora then, her chest constricting at the implication of Catra’s words. _

_ “You’re...you’re staying?” _

_ “Adora, I—” _

  
  


_ The ground beneath them shook, sending them down off the castle and into the emptiness below. Adora was quick to react, snagging her hair pin from above her head to slow her fall against the castle’s exterior. She quickly caught Catra by the hand. _

_ “Adora—” _

_ “Stay with me. Desert the Horde—come live with me in Brightmoon..we’ll—” _

_ “Adora—” _

_ “—make room for you. I’m sure Queen Angella wouldn’t mind. They’ll be iffy about it at first, sure, but—” _

_ “Adora!” Catra interrupted, firmer this time. “I’m not coming with you. Not now, not ever. I’m not deserting the Horde” _

_ Adora’s eyes began to tear up, a sob battling itself up her throat like a cannon. _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “I belong there, and so do you” _

_ “Catra, no—the Horde is evil, why can’t you see that?” _

_ “I’m not leaving, Adora” _

  
  


_ “But, Catra, please,” Adora cried, tears freely cascading down her face then. “I love y—” _

_ “Don’t,” Catra interjected. “Don’t say it” _

  
  


_ And with that, Catra let go. She was gone. _

  
  
  


_ Seconds later, a ride from below had come into level with her. Bow, Glimmer, Kyle, Lonnie, Catra—all aboard the ship. Adora held Catra’s gaze then, the other girl’s eyes flickering towards hers. _

_ “See you later, princess” _

  
  


_ Then they were gone. _

  
  


_ Adora remained there, her grip on her clip slowly failing. That, however, wasn’t what bothered her. Princess Prom and all that happened there with Catra—it was all too much. _

_ She stared at the empty space where the ship had previously been hovering and back down at her hand where she had been clinging to Catra before the other girl had decided to let go. _

_ Catra had made her choice.  _

_ It was time for She-ra to make hers. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will include more catradora moments from earlier seasons and will build up to season 4


End file.
